


Trixie's First Date

by SmoothieM



Series: Trixie's Dating Life [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Family, School Dance, Step-Devil, Trixie is dating, established deckerstar, grown up trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieM/pseuds/SmoothieM
Summary: Set roughly 10 years after the show takes place; Lucifer and Chloe are married and Trixie is a teenage girl in High School. And when there is a High School, there are dances... dates… and an overprotective step devil who has grown incredibly fond of Trixie in the past years.





	Trixie's First Date

The annual Spring Dance of Troy High School, the best High School in L.A., was approaching, and there was just one girl Trevor was interested in: Trixie Decker. For two years he has been a quiet admirer of the beautiful young girl; she was smart, quick-witted, and genuine which was more than he could say about all the others. She seemed too good to be true… if it wasn’t for the rumors that she was part of a satanic cult. He himself had heard her arguing in favor of the devil and her saying that although she believed in God, she didn’t think he was as good as acclaimed to be but a manipulative asshole for the way he treated his family, for example when he cast his son into hell. Trevor’s family was Christian and he too was a believer so such a statement didn’t sit too well in the beginning, but the more he thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded even to him. Yes, she truly seemed something special, keeping her smile and friendliness up although a lot of people avoided her. And today, he really wanted to make a move.  
After school, he shyly walked up to her as she was just leaving the building.  
“Hey Trixie, wait up!”  
“Hey, Trevor! What’s up?” The smile she gave him with the perfect teeth almost took his breath, but he swallowed and forced himself to go on.  
“I… I was wondering, since, you know, the Spring Dance is happening next week, whether… whether you would want to go? W-with me, maybe? I mean I get it if you don’t, I was just… wondering”  
“Like… a date?”  
“Yes! I mean, if you wouldn’t mind…?”  
“That sounds absolutely lovely! It would be my pleasure,” Trixie answered with a bright smile.  
“R-really? I mean, great! Wow! How about I pick you up then? At… at like seven?”  
“Sure! I should warn you though, if you pick me up you will run into my family and they can be a bit… much to say the least if you are not used to it”  
“I get it, my parents can be awkward too. I’m sure I can deal”  
“Yea, it’s not awkward precisely, more like… well, people tend to feel a little intimidated”  
“Is it because your parents are cops? They won’t try to shoot me I hope” he said half-jokingly, half-seriously.  
“They won’t, I promise, unless you plan to drug and kidnap me of course”  
“I, um, am not?”  
“Then you should be just fine!”  
There it was, this special sparkle in her eyes whenever she laughed which he liked so much. True, she was a bit odd, but charmingly so.  
“I see you then?” She offered as goodbye before walking to a black, luxurious looking convertible in which a man of middle age, dressed in a suit, waited for her and drove off way too fast as soon as the door closed behind her. 

“She is practically still a baby!” Lucifer complained childishly and Chloe sighed. She had seen this coming the moment Trixie revealed the big news. He managed to keep quiet then but tensed up visibly, so this talk was overdue.  
“She is sixteen, we all know something like this would happen eventually. Besides, I would have thought you of all people would encourage this kind of thing”  
“But she shouldn’t desire it in the first place! I waited thousands of years before going on a date!”  
“That is literally not the same”  
“Isn’t it though?”  
“Babe, you know as well as I do that time is different for humans. It is only a date, it is not like she is going to marry this guy. Just relax, it will be fine”  
“Oh it will, if you give me five minutes alone with him beforehand so I can figure out what he really desires”  
“A nice night out with a girl he likes?”  
“Maybe he was sent to harm her”  
“Who would do that?”  
“Like… anybody! My father, for starters”  
“Now you are just getting ridiculous”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time for him to interfere!”  
“I am sure God of all creatures is most aware that you will unleash hell if anything happened to her”  
“Well, maybe not him them, but that doesn’t mean this Trevor-kid is to be trusted. We don’t even know if he is worthy of her”  
“Trixie is arguably the best protected person in this world with the LAPD, the devil and a demon on her side.”  
“He may not know that and try anyway! Unless… Maybe we ought to make it clear”  
“Okay, let me stop you there. Promise me you won’t scare him off and let Trixie enjoy her first date”  
He stared at her for a few seconds, searching for a loophole. “Define scaring off”  
“No Devil eyes or face, no comments that make an outsider question your sanity, and no threatening to kill him”  
“Very well, I promise” he sighed defeatedly.  
Chloe nodded satisfied, then laid her arms around his neck. Not that it wasn’t cute to see him worried and she loved that he had indeed become a close friend and father figure next to Dan, although or maybe especially because of his own rocky relationship with his own. She leaned in and kissed him softly, which he took immediately as invitation to pull her tight and deepen the kiss with the all-too-familiar hunger that never seemed to be stilled, no matter how long they have been married or how old she feels like she gotten next to him who still looked exactly like he did when they first met.  
“Thanks, Luce” she breathed against his face.  
“I know the perfect way to take my mind off things…” he purred and licked his lips, taking her giggle as answer enough to lift her in her arms and carry her to the bedroom.

The night of the dance came quickly, and nervously, Trevor approached the big, luxurious house where Trixie supposedly lived. He took a second to just marvel at the size, his mouth wide open; he had no idea that her family was rich? But they must be to be able to afford such a place! Maybe he should consider being a Cop after all…  
His hand clutched around the flowers in his hand, he took a deep breath, then finally took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened and a handsome man stood in front of him, the hair black and styled back, wearing a suit which looked like it was worth more than Trevor’s car.  
“Hello” an angelic voice purred with a big, devilish grin that revealed the pearly white, perfect teeth. Trevor couldn’t respond for a bit, just looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, before he managed to croak: “I-I am here for Trixie…?”  
Seconds passed and he caught the man starring in disgust at the little cross Trevor wore as a necklace, before he seemed to catch himself again. “Why of course! In you come” the man (apparently a Brit?) said still smiling, then opened the door for him to step in and hesitantly, he did, to find himself in a spacious living room which was a perfect mix of designer furniture and homey decoration. On the sofa sat a woman with dark skin and hair in tight leather clothes, her face expressed anger, as she played with a curved thing that looked like a blade or knife, swinging it around her finger.  
“That’s him, huh?” she asked, still not moving, not even sparing a smile.  
“Be nice, Mazikeen. We are all friends here, after all”  
“Where, uhm, is Trixie?” Trevor asked insecurely.  
“Impatient, aren’t we? Not to worry, she should be ready any second. This gives us some time to get to know each other!” He pointed at the sofa for him to sit down and Trevor quickly, albeit highly uncomfortable, obeyed. The man and the woman, apparently Mazikeen (what kind of name was that?), sat across him, her face still angry, while the guy’s face was overly cheerful. Was this some sort of good cop, bad cop game? Trixie’s word echoed in his head, they were Intimidating indeed… He surely didn’t expect anything like this from her parents when she was such a ray of sunshine!  
“O-okay?” Trevor stuttered, trying to calm himself. Was is hot in here?  
“Tell me, what is it you have planned with Beatrice, hm?” His eyes went straight to Trevor’s soul, rendering him unable to lie, even if he wanted to, and he spoke without thinking.  
“We just want to go to the Dance… sir. Some dancing, maybe some food, and then I promise I’ll bring her back right away!”  
“So no funny plans? No sneaking away or activities that involve less cloths?”  
“N-no of course not! We… don’t even know each other like that”  
Mazikeen nodded approvingly. “Like this kid already”  
The expression on the man’s face changed, he lost the smile and stared at Trevor with a deadly seriousness that made him shudder.  
“I want her home by midnight. A minute later and I’ll personally come for you”  
“O-of course, sir”  
“If you try any funny things, if you hurt her or do anything that may hurt her in any way, you will not just have to endure the earthly forces of law enforcement that protect her, you will also deal with cosmic forces in your afterlife for all eternity. The little things around your neck tells me you are very well aware of what special place down south I mean. Are we clear?”  
Trevor swallowed audibly and grabbed the cross but nodded slowly. Immediately, the man’s facial expression changed back to the smile. “Splendid!”  
In that moment, the sound of heels on floor occurred and all of them turned to see Trixie and a blonde woman walking into the room, the first wearing a floor long black dress that played around her slim figure and an innocent amount of makeup, the hair put up in a loose ponytail with some discreet jewelry.  
“Wow,” escaped Trevor and he smiled intuitively.  
“Wow indeed” said the man, getting up. Trixie and the woman next to her had exactly the same look on their faces when their looked at him, tilted to the side accusingly.  
“What did you do?” the Blonde asked.  
“Darling, would I ever-” the man purred, heart eyes replacing the coldness they carried just a second ago.  
“Yes, yes you would.” She sighed and came closer, shaking Trevor’s hand. “Hi Trevor, I am Chloe, Trixie’s mom. It is nice to meet you! Apologies for whatever my husband did, he is just a little overprotective”  
“I am most certainly not! I am a completely reasonable amount of protective”  
Behind them, Trixie laughed and quickly walked up to them too, wrapping her arms around the man who looked back at her adoringly.  
“It’s okay Mom. Thanks for caring, Lucifer” she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, before turning to Trevor.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting”  
“Don’t worry! And… You look absolutely stunning!” He smiled, offering her the flowers he got for her.  
“Thanks!”  
“Alright you two, I want to take a picture!” Chloe announced and draped them nicely to get a good shot. The man (whose name couldn’t possibly be Lucifer, could it?? At least now he knew why there were rumors about her involvement with Satanists…) stood beside her like a loyal puppy, the adoration in his eyes so strong that Trevor almost forgot about the dark seriousness of just mere minutes ago if it wasn’t for the occasional glance in his direction and Mazikeen still playing with the knife.  
“We should probably go” Trixie said once her Mom was satisfied with the photos.  
“Right, yes. Have fun Trixie-Babe” Chloe hugged her daughter tight, smiling as nostalgically as his own had earlier. Then Trixie turned to her… father?  
“If anything happens…” he started and she continued: “then I’ll communicate it right away, promised”  
“Exactly. Enjoy your night, Spawn”  
Trixie smiled, then turned to the other woman.  
“Do you have your knives, Trix?” she asked in all seriousness and Trevor froze again. Satanist didn’t sacrifice people… did they?  
“No knives in schools, Maze! Besides, she won’t need them” Chloe threw in quickly, smiling apologetically at Trevor.  
“We never need them” both of them said at the same time.  
“Proud of you, kid” Mazikeen said, then they fistbumped and stuck out their tongues out as their fists moved apart.  
“Bye now, guys! I see you later!” Trixie said happily, took Trevor’s hand and quickly led him out of the door.  
Once outside, she looked at him apologetically. “I did warn you”  
“That you did…”  
“I am sorry, I hope you are not too weirded out?”  
“I… I am not sure. I think your father threatened me with eternal damnation if I screw this up” To his surprise, Trixie laughed again.  
“Yea, that’s kind of his thing. Don’t worry, he is just a tad dramatic and likes to remind people that there is a Hell. He is not my father though, just my Step-Devil”  
“…What?”  
“Oh, because his name is Lucifer, get it?”  
“Yes, sure, but… No offense, but who names their child Lucifer?”  
“Ah, there is a guy,” she briefly looked up to the sky before continuing, “I know what you think and I know people say I am weird and in some kind of Satanic cult, and this probably makes it sound like they are right, but they aren’t… We just have a different perspective than most others. If you are too weirded out I get it, but if you still want to, maybe we can go have some fun now?”  
“Of course, that sounds great! And I don’t think you are weird, none of us can choose their family, right” he walked quickly to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “But one more thing -- who was this Lady in leather??”  
“Oh, you mean Maze! She is a friend, used to babysit me and taught me some self-defense, hence the comment with the knives. She is so much fun”  
“She looked… angry”  
“She is a real softie once you get to know her!” She sat down into the car and he closed the door behind her.  
What a weird family, man.

Once the front door was closed, Chloe turned around to the celestials.  
“Okay, what did you two say to him?”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Lucifer asked as innocently as possible.  
“The poor boy was so pale as if he was about to faint!”  
“Oh, that. I just asked him what he desired to do this night and it turns out you were right; his plans are completely innocent”  
“And what else?”  
“I just… made him aware what consequences possibly await him upon a misconduct. No biggie”  
Chloe looked alternating at the two, wearing her i-will-find-out-anyway-so-just-bloody-tell-me-already face.  
“Your hubbie told him he’s going to jail and then to hell if he harms her” Maze explained drily.  
“Lucifer!”  
“Nothing but the truth”  
“You promised you wouldn’t scare him off!”  
“I didn’t! I didn’t even use the word hell, he made that connection all by himself, and I didn’t threaten to kill him, now did I?”  
“If Trix complains later that he blew her for that…”  
“Then what? You gonna punish me?” This devilish grin again….  
“You bet I will”

Five Minutes before midnight. Lucifer started to pace the floor, looking out of the windows, accompanied by the soft breathing of a half-asleep Chloe who rested on the couch and the steady sound of Maze’s knife hitting the wooden table and getting pulled out again.  
“Maybe I should start looking for her” Maze said annoyed.  
“If they aren’t home in five minutes you better”  
“You guys are ridiculous” Chloe mumbled sleepily. “It is not the first time she is out with friends”  
“But the first time this friend is a boy she likes!”, they said at the same time, then exchanging weird looks she couldn’t identify.  
“Okay”, Chloe sat up on the couch, “you guys do know that people can have casual dates that don’t lead to anything?”  
Again, she got nothing but confused looks.  
“You… You guys did have dates before that didn’t involve sex, right?”  
“Not me” Maze said right away, “Sex is the only reason I would go on a date, if I can’t just pick them up at Lux”  
“And I can say with a fair amount of certainty that you are the only one I had anything even remotely resembling a date”  
“Now that it… just sad really”  
“Besides, it is not sex that I am worried about, but that she gets hurt, and not in the fun way”  
Just that moment, the door opened and Trixie walked back in, a smile on her face and the red lipstick she wore completely smudged around her mouth. She startled when she saw the three adults looking at her.  
“Oh, hello!”  
“Hello to you. Looks like you had a fun night” He signaled at her mouth and she quickly tried to rub the smudged color off, making it even worse in the progress.  
“Hmmh, it was great! Trevor is so much fun!”  
“I… I take it you will see him again then?” Chloe asked.  
“Ehm, yes, tomorrow afternoon actually, if that’s alright?”  
“Eh, sure, sure…”  
“Thanks! Anyway, I am completely shattered, I’ll see you guys in the morning!”  
She quickly ran up the stairs, still trying to get rid of the color.  
“Well would you look at that, the Spawn has a boyfriend” Lucifer said, glancing at Chloe.  
“Great, the kid is fine, I’m off getting my own fun night” Maze just announced, taking her knives.  
“Wait! You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Chloe said quickly.  
“You are such a buzzkill, Decker”  
“Fine! I wont hurt him, until he hurts you”  
“And you” she turned to Lucifer, “Are you fine with this?”  
“Well I do think she could do much better than this little insecure Christian, but at least he didn’t try anything funny.”  
“That’s … good. Surprisingly mature even”  
“Another thing..."  
"Yes..?"  
"Do I get to tell Daniel?”  
“Aaand we’re back to normal…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! The house described is the future home I'd imagine for Deckerstar, all luxurious because of Lucifer and very cozy and humble for Chloe. Please let me know if you think that works or whether the characters are too off!


End file.
